


Anniversary - Fluff everywhere

by Mooskuchen



Series: Stucky Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Punk Steve Rogers, Punk/Nerd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Punk Steve und Nerd Bucky sind voll verliebt und zum kotzen niedlich. Das wird auch Nat schnell klar, die Buckys schmachtende Blicke nicht selten neben sich ertragen muss. Totaler Fluff.





	Anniversary - Fluff everywhere

„Hast du dich schon für deine Prüfungen angemeldet?“, fragte Natasha und biss genüsslich in das Croissant, das sie sich eben beim Becker gekauft hatte. Sie und Bucky liefen gerade über den Campus um zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu gehen, dorthin, wo sie immer gemeinsam frühstückten. Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag und sie hatten eine Picknickdecke dabei um sich auf die grüne Wiese setzen zu können, statt wie sonst auf den harten, mit Permanentmarker beschmierten Bänken herumzulungern.

„Nein noch nicht, muss ich heute noch machen.“, erwiderte Bucky und zog eine Grimasse. Wenn er die Anmeldung heute nicht machte, würde er erst wieder am Ende des Semesters die Chance haben, diese blöde Prüfung abzulegen.

„Mach schon, Barnes! Am besten gleich jetzt. Ich hab mir nicht umsonst dein Gejammer darüber angehört, dass du diese Vorlesungen bescheuert findest und kein Bock auf die Prüfung hast. Zwei Wochen lang! Gejammer! Weißt du, wie schlecht das fürs Chakra ist?“

„Ich glaube du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit deinem neuen Yoga-Freund. Chakra Nat? Wirklich?“, belustigt sah Bucky sie an während sie um die Ecke des Hauptgebäudes bogen.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er so viel redet. Und ich kann nichts dafür, dass wenn ich denselben Satz zehn Mal höre, ich irgendwann anfange daran zu glauben.“

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt mit ihm zusammen?“

„Er ist Yoga-Lehrer, James. Weißt du wie beweglich er ist? Mein Sexleben war nie besser. Und dann macht er auch noch Bogenschießen. Diese muskulösen Oberarme. Yummy.“

„Wow, zu viel Information!“, Bucky hob die Arme in einer abwehrenden Geste um Natasha daran zu hindern, auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. „Erzähl mir lieber von dem Kurs mit Professor Stark. Du hast doch letztes Jahr das Seminar bei ihm belegt oder?“

„Das Seminar ist echt gut. Es ist nicht umsonst der beliebteste Kurs an der Uni. Aber wenn du dich nicht in der Sekunde einschreibst, in der du die Möglichkeit dazu hast, kommst du in den Kurs nicht rein. Keine Chance.“

„Es ist ein offener Informatikkurs! Der sollte außer für ein paar Informatiker und Leute wie mich, die tatsächlich Robotics studieren und für die dieser Kurs gedacht war, gar nicht zugänglich sein. Warum hast du diesen Kurs eigentlich belegt? Du machst Jura!“  
Natasha und Bucky waren inzwischen an ihrem üblichen Platz angelangt und breiteten die Decke auf dem Boden aus um es sich anschließend darauf gemütlich zu machen.

„Stark macht seine Kurse einfach, verständlich, logisch und interessant. Und er hat einen sehr attraktiven Hintern. Warum hätte ich den Kurs nicht belegen sollen?“, Natasha sah Bucky an, als wäre diese Antwort die offensichtlichste dieser Welt und jemand wie er, der sein Abitur mit 1,0 gemacht hatte, solle sich nicht so blöd anstellen.

Gerade als Bucky mit seiner Erläuterung anfangen wollte, warum man Kurse nicht auf Grund von hübschen Hinterteilen belegen sollte, kam sein liebstes Hinterteil um die Ecke auf ihn zugeschlendert. Besagtes Hinterteil konnte er zwar eigentlich gar nicht sehen, da die Person, zu der es gehörte, auf ihn zu gelaufen kam und er (leider) noch keinen Röntgenblick oder ähnliche Fähigkeiten hatte, aber er wusste in und auswendig wie dieser Hintern aussah. 

„Hey Buck.“, wurde er von Steve begrüßt und bekam auch prompt einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Stirn. Diese Tradition war entstanden als sie noch Kinder waren und es hatte seitdem angehalten. Auch nachdem sie vor drei Jahren endlich ihre Gefühle auf die Reihe bekommen und sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, waren diese Küsse aus Tradition geblieben. Auch wenn es nie lange bei den unschuldigen Küssen auf die Stirn blieb. So auch heute nicht, denn sobald Steve saß lehnte er sich zu seinem Freund herüber, vergrub seine Hand in den langen, schwarzen Haaren von Bucky und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Natasha tat so, als müsste sie bei dem Anblick würgen und versuchte so genervt wie möglich auszusehen. Doch weder Bucky noch Steve glaubten ihr auch nur für eine Sekunde. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die sich ihr Schmachten hatte anhören müssen und sie hatte drei Kreuze gemacht, als das Traumpaar endlich zusammengekommen war.

„Steht es noch, dass du morgen mit zum Tätowierer kommst?“, fragte Steve als er sich endlich von Buckys Lippen getrennt hatte.

Und während Bucky nickte, wandte sich Nat dem blonden Jungen zu: „Schon wieder ein Tattoo? Kein Wunder, dass du ständig pleite bist, wenn du all dein Geld dafür ausgibst, dass dir jemand Tinte unter die Haut sticht. Was willst du dir stechen lassen?“.

„Vergiss nicht all das Geld, dass für CDs, Platten und T-Shirts von den Sex Pistols und Green Day drauf geht. Oh, und natürlich für Aquarellfarben, Pinsel und Stifte.“, fügte Bucky hinzu und drückte Steve sanft einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund. 

„Deswegen studiere ich Kunst und nicht Bankwesen. Aber danke, dass ihr mich so unterstützt bei meinen Entscheidungen. Es soll ein Totenschädel werden, aus dem eine Lilie herauswächst. Und bevor du fragst, ja das Tattoo soll auf die rechte Schulter. Das ist so ziemlich die einzige Stelle, an der noch keine Farbe unter der Haut ist.“

Natasha nickte anerkennend und widmete dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Handy, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie eine Nachricht von ihrem Yoga-Schatz bekommen hatte. Steve und Bucky war das ganz recht, denn dadurch konnten sie ungestört noch einige Küsse austauschen, bevor Steve losmusste um seinen Bus zum anderen Campus zu bekommen. Sie hatten leider oft nicht am selben Campus ihre Seminare, weswegen diese Momente ihnen noch wichtiger waren.  
Steve erhob sich, hauchte Bucky noch einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn und raffte dann seine Sachen zusammen. „Bis heute Abend, Buck. Ich muss wieder zu dem Seminar mit Wilson. Therapeutisches Zeichnen. Bin dementsprechend spät zurück. Sei so lieb und fang nicht ohne mich an, ja? Ich denke immer, ich reiche dir nicht, wenn ich dich mit der Hand in der Hose vorfinde.“, sagte Steve leise genug, damit keine der umstehenden Personen es hätte hören können, allerdings laut genug, dass es Natasha nicht entgehen konnte.

„Steve!“

„Sorry, Love, aber ich liebe es, wenn du rot wirst. Da kann ich den ganzen Tag nur an unanständige Dinge denken. Ich liebe dich, bis später. Und dir noch einen schönen Tag, Nat!“, verabschiedete sich der Blondschopf und machte sich auf in Richtung der Bushaltestelle.

„Und du beschwerst dich, dass ich zu viele Infos zu meiner Beziehung raushaue?“, wandte sich Nat mit ungläubigem Gesicht an Bucky. „Ihm ist schon klar, dass ich euch gerne in die Augen sehen würde, ohne dass ich solche Bilder im Kopf habe?“.

Bucky nickte, noch immer rot wie eine Tomate und holte dann seinen Collegeblock aus dem Rucksack.

„Wie läuft die Programmierung deines Geschenks? Euer Jahrestag ist nächsten Dienstag oder?“.

„Ja ist er. Das Programm läuft endlich, ich hab den Fehler gefunden. Dank alten Dokumenten, du Stark vor Ewigkeiten mal veröffentlicht hat, konnte ich sogar noch kleine Extras einbauen. Der Typ ist wirklich ein Genie. Jedenfalls hab ich es geschafft, dass der kleine Roboter durch das Signal meiner Fernbedienung zu mir fährt, ich muss dann also nur neben Steve stehen. Dann fokussiert mit einer Gesichtserkennung Steve an und beginnt unseren Song zu spielen und dann läuft meine Rede ab, die ich noch aufnehmen muss. Am Ende öffnet sich die Klappe und die Schachtel kommt zum Vorschein.“

„Du bist so ein Nerd. Eine Frage zum Thema Robotics und du redest ohne Punkt und Komma. Aber so bist du halt. Wie verlangt, hab ich mir deine Rede mal angesehen, die erste Zeile würde ich verändern. Der Rest ist niedlich. Zum kotzen niedlich, aber Steve wird’s gefallen. Andererseits gefällt Steve alles, was von dir kommt.“

„Meinst du er sagt ja?“

„Bucky, wenn ich mir über eine Sache sicher bin, dann darüber, dass Steve Rogers noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben dazu in der Lage war, zu dir nein zu sagen. Darf ich jetzt endlich den Ring sehen, den du ausgesucht hast?“

„Nein, den siehst du, wenn dann erst, wenn Steve ihn am Finger trägt.“

„Meinetwegen, der Dienstag kann gar nicht schnell genug kommen.“

„Du kamst noch nie gut mit Geheimnissen anderer zurecht. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Spion bist, Nat?“

Natashas Blick wurde von belustigt zu todernst und sie sah Bucky tief in die Augen: „James, stell mir bitte nie wieder Fragen, bei denen ich dich töten muss, wenn ich darauf antworte.“

Ein kurzes, angespannter Moment, dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus. Aber Bucky musste ihr zustimmen. Der Dienstag konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Er konnte den Tag gar nicht abwarten, an dem er endlich James Buchanan Rogers war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leuz ♥  
> ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir gern ein Kommentar da, würde mich riesig freuen!


End file.
